L'ombre du Vampire
by GraceKellyMikaelson
Summary: Caroline Forbes vit dans une petite ville des Etats-Unis appelé Mystic Falls, elle y vit paisiblement jusqu'au jour où sa vie bascule et perd l'usage de ses jambes. Deux ans après l'accident, elle fera la rencontre de la famille Mikaelson et découvrira leur véritable identité et le but de leur arrivée à Mystic Falls.
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre de l'histoire**__** :**_ L'ombre du vampire

_**Auteur :**_ GraceKellyMikaelson

_**Résumé de l'histoire : **_Caroline Forbes vit dans une petite ville des Etats-Unis appelé Mystic Falls, elle y vit paisiblement jusqu'au jour où sa vie bascule et perd l'usage de ses jambes. Deux ans après l'accident, elle fera la connaissance de la famille Mikaelson mais que cachent-ils ?

_**« Parfois j'ai juste besoin d'une personne qui me soutienne et qui soit là pour moi, tout simplement !**_

_**Qu'elle me soulève et qu'elle se batte pour m'aider à me relever et me rendre le sourire »**_

_POV Caroline_

_Les premiers rayons de soleil pénétrèrent ma chambre la sortant de ses ténèbres. Le jour se levait à peine, que j'entendais déjà mon père s'acharner sur le toit. Hier il eut un grand orage qui fit voler une partie du toit de la maison. Je n'avais presque pas dormi cette nuit faisant encore et toujours ce même cauchemar. _

_Cela faisait déjà deux ans qu'il n'était plus de ce monde mais et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à oublier cette terrible soirée au point que j'en fais des cauchemars chaque nuit. C'est certainement ma façon à moi de me punir et de me rappeler que je suis encore en vie alors que lui non. Mais dans quel état me trouvai-je aujourd'hui ? J'étais paralysée et le resterai pour le restant de mes jours, j'ai essayé de mettre fin à ma vie plusieurs fois mais sans succès. A chaque fois, quelque chose ou quelqu'un me sauvait in-extrémis de la mort. Puis un jour, j'avais fini par y renoncer espérant qu'un jour je quitterai bien vite ce monde. _

_La vie n'avait plus aucun sens sans lui à mes côtés, je me rappelle de son si beau visage comme si c'était hier, il avait les yeux d'un bleus perçant, sa peau était douce et très fine, il avait des cheveux bruns lisses parfaitement bien coupés. Ah ! Ce sourire, Dieu que ce sourire me rendait tellement heureuse, avec lui ma vie n'était que gaieté et maintenant que tu m'as arraché à lui, mon monde sombre doucement et inévitablement vers les enfers. Mon corps réclame ses mains douces qui me caressaient délicatement pendant des heures, ma bouche sollicite ses lèvres pulpeuses qui m'embrassaient langoureusement et mon cœur exige sa présence. _

_Je me levais avec difficulté car ne plus pouvoir se servir de ses deux jambes me compliquaient la vie mais je devais apprendre à vivre désormais ainsi puisqu'aucun docteur ne peut me guérir. La colonne vertébrale a été très touchée que même une rééducation dans les meilleurs hôpitaux du monde n'y changerait rien. Je chassais toute ses pensées de ma tête et je m'assis sur mon fauteuil roulant et descendit au salon grâce à la rampe qu'avait installé mon père pour que je puisse monter et descendre comme bon me semble bien que ce système ne soit pas très adéquat cela me permettait de ne pas avoir besoin de lui pour me déplacer librement dans la maison._

-Bonjour chérie. Me salua mon père.

- Salut.

- Ta mère vient te chercher dans une trentaine de minutes. Me fit savoir mon père.

- Si tôt ! M'exclamai-je surprise.

- Oui, vous avez du chemin à faire pour rentrer à Mystic Falls.

_Papa avait raison, on en avait pour deux heures de voiture avant d'arriver à Mystic Falls. J'étais venue passer les vacances chez mon père pour changer d'environnement mais pour pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec lui. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis qu'il avait divorcé de maman et ces quelques mois passés avec lui m'avaient fait énormément plaisir car nous avons discuté, on a fait des choses ensembles. On a eu une vraie relation père-fille pendant ce laps de temps. _

_J'entendis la voiture de ma mère arriver, ça y est, elle était là. J'aurai voulu ne plus retourner à Mystic Falls car cette ville me rappelait tellement de souvenirs, qu'il me serait difficile de vivre normalement en laissant le passé de côté. _

-Bonjour tout le monde.

- Salut. Répondit papa avec sourire.

- Care ma puce tu es prête ? On peut y aller ? Me demanda ma mère.

- Oui on peut y aller. Répondis-je.

- Où sont tes affaires ? M'interrogea ma mère.

- Je préfère les laisser ici, j'en ai d'autres à la maison. Dis-je.

- Très bien. Merci encore Bill de t'être occupé de Caroline. Remercia ma mère.

- Au revoir papa. Je t'aime, j'ai passé un agréable séjour avec toi. Le gratifiai-je.

- Viens par ici toi. Dit-il me serrant fort dans ses bras.

Il me lâcha et nous accompagna jusqu'à la voiture, il me souleva de mon fauteuil roulant pour me faire asseoir sur le siège passager de la voiture tandis que maman rangeait le fauteuil roulant dans le coffre. Après maman monta à son tour dans la voiture et ferma sa portière, elle alluma le contact de sa Mercedes et papa ferma la portière de son côté et nous fit un au revoir de la main. Maman démarra la voiture et nous partîmes laissant derrière nous mon père. J'étais triste à l'idée de partir mais heureuse à l'idée de retrouver mes amis, Elena, Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy, Stefan et Tyler même Damon m'avait aussi manqué.

Le trajet jusqu'à Mystic Falls dura deux heures pendant lesquelles il eut un silence total dans la voiture, j'en voulais toujours à ma mère. Deux ans que l'on ne se parlait presque plus car elle ne m'avait pas cru lorsque je lui avais raconté ce qui s'était passé lors de cet accident avec Bradley. Au lieu de ça, elle me fit internée dans un hôpital psychiatrique pendant six mois, sans l'aide de mon père j'y serai encore aujourd'hui.

Le jour de ce terrible accident, je l'avais vu, j'avais vu ses yeux jaunes clair qui m'observaient depuis un temps, il était grand et fort musclé, les cheveux blonds et cette lueur de tueur qu'il avait dans le regard ce jour-là. C'était lui. Ni moi, ni Bradley n'avions bu cette nuit-là, je suis sûre que la seule personne responsable de la mort de Bradley c'est cet étrange inconnu. Par sa faute, j'avais perdu l'homme que j'aimais et j'étais devenue paralysée.

Arrivé à la maison, maman fit descendre mon fauteuil roulant et m'aida à m'asseoir dessus. Elle me tira jusqu'à la maison, je trouvais cette vie pénible car je n'étais plus libre de mes mouvements. Elle me fit monter jusqu'à ma chambre et ouvrit les fenêtres pour aérer la pièce.

-Je suis en bas si tu as besoin de quelque chose. M'annonça ma mère avant de redescendre au salon.

_POV Klaus_

_Nous venions à peine d'arriver, que déjà j'avais envie de quitter cette ville perdue des Etats-Unis. Il n'y avait aucune attraction, aucun coin d'amusement sauf ce bar populaire le __**Mystic Grill**__. Nous n'étions dans cette ville qu'uniquement parce que mon frère avait enfin trouvé ce que je cherchais depuis si longtemps. Depuis que Katerina ait brisé mon rêve en devenant vampire. J'aurai dû la tuer dès le jour où je l'ai rencontré mais fort heureusement elle avait eu une descendance et c'est sa descendance qui me permettra de retrouver enfin ce qui m'appartient, d'être enfin celui que j'aurai dû être depuis fort longtemps. Il me manquait juste un élément avant que le rituel soit fin prêt et je devais être patient mais plus vigilent qu'autrefois. Je ne voulais pas gâcher une fois de plus mes chances d'être le premier hybride que cette terre n'ait jamais connu. _

-Jusqu'à quand comptes-tu garder Finn avec cette dague au cœur et dans un cercueil ? M'interrogea ma sœur.

- Tu es pourtant la mieux placée pour savoir que je ne pardonne pas aussi facilement. Répondis-je.

- C'est ton frère l'aurais-tu oublié ? S'indigna Rebekah.

- Rebekah je t'adore mais tu m'agaces. M'impatientai-je.

- Je te hais. Me cracha ma sœur au visage.

Elle me lança un regard plein de haine avant de claquer la porte de la maison comme une vraie furie.

-Kol tu la fermes. Devançai-je mon frère avant qu'il ne prenne la parole pour sortir des inepties.

- Je comptais juste dire que Bekah et moi nous nous sommes inscrits au lycée de Mystic Falls. Divulgua Kol.

- Pour quoi faire ? Demandai-je incrédule.

- C'est Bekah qui m'a entrainé dans sa petite folie car elle ne voulait pas y aller seule. Syndrome de _la nostalgie humaine_. Répondit Kol amusé.

- Quand va-t-elle s'y faire à sa condition de vampire ? Questionnai-je agacé.

- Niklaus ne l'enlève pas ces moments de bonheur qu'elle peut avoir en se comportant ainsi. Laisse-la faire. Me supplia presque Elijah.

- Je n'ai que faire des enfantillages de notre sœur. Déclarai-je fermement.

P.S : Laissez-moi juste un avis svp…

A la prochaine.


	2. Jour de rentrée scolaire

_Oui ! C'est moi et avec un nouveau chapitre. Je m'excuse pour avoir pris autant de temps à poster un nouveau chapitre. _

_Chapitre 2: **Jour de rentrée de scolaire**_

_POV Caroline_

_Mon réveil se mit à sonner m'annonçant qu'il était l'heure de se lever, aujourd'hui c'était mon premier jour de rentrée au lycée en tant que Caroline Forbes l'handicapée. Je redoutais ce moment depuis l'été, j'avais pu évacuer tout mon stress grâce à ces vacances passées chez mon père. Lui et son petit-ami Steven s'étaient très bien occupés de moi, j'avais appris plusieurs plats de cuisine avec Steven, j'étais devenue un cordon bleu grâce à lui. Au début j'avais eu du mal à m'y faire avec lui, pas parce que mon père avait quitté ma mère pour un homme mais parce que je pensais que mon père ne m'aimait plus. Et je dois dire que je m'étais trompée et c'est tant mieux car je ne pourrais pas vivre sans l'amour de mon père._

_Avant de me coucher, j'avais préparé mes affaires pour le lendemain, étant donné mon état, j'avais besoin de beaucoup plus de temps qu'autrefois. Je me glissai doucement vers ma chaise roulante et allait à la douche, ma mère dû faire des modifications dans la maison pour qu'elle me soit plus accessible, c'était mon père qui s'était chargé des travaux, il avait pensé à tout et je l'en remerciais du fond du cœur car il savait que je n'aurais pas supporté un auxiliaire de vie. Je mis une heure à me préparer, je rangeais quelques fournitures scolaires dans mon sac et descendis au salon, je pouvais sentir l'odeur des pancakes provenir de la cuisine, j'y allais pensant voir ma mère mais c'est mon père qui faisait la cuisine. _

-Papa ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? L'interrogeai-je étonnée de le voir ici alors que je l'avais quitté hier.

- Bonjour ma puce, je t'ai fait ton petit-déjeuner, c'est moi qui t'accompagne à l'école à partir d'aujourd'hui. Steven a été envoyé à Paris pour 3 mois par le travail donc je me suis dit que pendant son absence je pouvais venir passer ces trois mois avec ma petite fille chérie. Ta mère a gentiment accepté de m'héberger, en échange je joue à la ménagère. Me répondit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

_Je lui souris en retour et m'installai pour manger, la salle à manger elle aussi avait été modifié, mon père me fit une table à ma hauteur lorsque je suis en chaise roulante._

-Où est maman ? Demandai-je.

- Elle est partie très tôt ce matin au boulot, on l'a appelé d'urgence. Tu sais ce que c'est le métier de Sheriff. Me répondit-il l'expression de son visage se changeant en tristesse.

_Je n'aimais pas voir mon père triste, je l'aimais beaucoup et je puis dire qu'il était mon pilier. Bien que mon père ait changé de préférence sexuelle, je sais qu'il aimait maman et que quelque part le fait que maman soit tout le temps prise par son boulot n'ait pas arrangé quoi que ce soit. Au contraire, ça les a séparé mais je ne peux pas juger leur relation, j'ai perdu celui que j'aimais, il était mort par ma faute. Si j'avais écouté Bradley ce jour-là, jamais il n'aurait perdu la vie, cet accident ne serait jamais arrivé._

-Caroline ? Caroline ? Care ? M'appela mon père depuis un moment.

- Euh oui… Balbutiai-je sortant de mes pensées.

- Mange avant que ton petit-déjeuner ne refroidisse et tu seras en retard pour ton premier jour d'école si tu ne te dépêches pas. Me dit-il souriant.

_J'acquiesçai et mangeai avec appétit ce qu'il avait préparé pour moi. J'étais très heureuse de le revoir, trois mois avec lui sera un pur bonheur car au moins je ne me sentirais pas seule lorsque maman s'en ira comme chaque soir faire ses gardes nuits. Malgré le fait que nous soyons dans une si petite ville ma mère n'avait jamais de temps à me consacrer ce qui était en quelques parties responsables de nos mauvaises relations. _

_Papa m'accompagna à l'école après mon petit-déjeuner, on avait un peu discuté pendant le trajet et il stationna devant le lycée de Mystic Falls. J'avais appréhendé ce moment et je n'étais pas prête à descendre de cette voiture. Je ne sais pas si je supporterais le regard des autres, déjà c'est assez difficile de vivre en étant paralysé mais si à ça s'ajoute leurs regards, leur pitié ou pire encore leurs moqueries, je crois que je préfèrerais mourir._

-Prête pour ton premier jour d'école ? Me demanda mon père.

- Pas vraiment, ramène-moi à la maison s'il te plait papa. Je ne veux pas y aller. Le suppliai-je faussement.

- Allez ! Tu es Caroline Forbes, l'une des filles les plus populaires du lycée de Mystic Falls, faisant partie du comité d'organisation d'évènement du lycée et de la ville. Avec un CV pareil je suis sûr que tu pourras y arriver. Me rassura mon père.

_Ces quelques paroles me firent un bien fou que tout d'un coup je me sentis prête à affronter cette journée, je le serrais dans mes bras tout en lui glissant « Merci beaucoup papa, tu es le meilleur ». _

_Après notre étreinte, mon père descendit de la voiture et prit mon fauteuil dans le coffre de la voiture, il l'amena près du côté de ma portière et l'ouvrit, il me souleva et m'installa sur ma chaise, me remettant mon sac._

-Besoin d'aide ? Questionna un jeune homme brun accompagné d'une blonde.

- Je peux vous confier ma fille Monsieur… ? Demanda poliment mon père.

- Kol Mikaelson Monsieur. Et voici ma sœur, Rebekah. Se présenta le brun à mon père ainsi que sa sœur. Bien sûr que vous pouvez me la confier, elle est entre de bonnes mains. Rajouta-t-il.

- C'est vraiment gentil de votre part. Remercia mon père. Je t'aime ma chérie, je passe te chercher après les cours, passe une bonne journée. Me dit avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front.

- Je t'aime aussi papa. A tout à l'heure.

_Mon père me sourit puis il monta dans sa voiture et s'en alla. Je restais désormais seule avec mes deux nouveaux, euh, je ne sais pas s'il fallait dire amis ou garde du corps. _

-Tu veux que je porte ton sac ? Me demanda la blonde.

- Euh non merci mais c'est gentil je peux me débrouiller seule. Refusai-je poliment.

- Je ne pense que dans ton état tu puisses faire grand-chose. Me lança-t-elle.

_Je fus vexée de voir qu'elle mettait en avant mon handicap, j'essayais de m'en aller mais avec cette pente à l'entrée du lycée je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose, c'était la première fois que je remarquais qu'il y'en avait une. Faut croire que les choses changent lorsque vous êtes sur une chaise roulante. Je sentis des bras musclés me soulever de ma chaise, je constatais que je me retrouvais dans les bras de Kol, ma tête posée contre sa poitrine et je vis Rebekah avec mon sac dans la main et pliant ma chaise roulante pour la transporter facilement._

-Je m'excuse si je t'ai vexée, je ne voulais pas. S'excusa-t-elle sincère.

- Alors Mademoiselle quel cours as-tu à la première heure ? Me questionna Kol commençant à marcher.

- His…Histoire. Bégayai-je toujours sous le choc.

- Mais c'est génial ça ! Nous avons aussi cours d'Histoire en première heure. S'enthousiasma Rebekah.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Me demanda Kol.

- Caroline…. Caroline Forbes. Répondis-je.

- Enchantée Caroline. Dit Kol.

_Je pouvais constater que tous les élèves se retournaient sur nous arrêtant leurs activités. Je sentis que je devenais rouge, j'étais populaire l'année dernière et j'étais habituée à ce que m'on regarde mais pas comme ça, pas que le lycée arrête tout d'un coup de vivre juste parce que je suis là. Surtout que pour un premier jour de rentrée, je me fais bien remarqué car se faire transporter jusque dans sa classe dans les bras d'un inconnu c'est une première mondiale dans le lycée de Mystic Falls. _

_Je vis que nous étions enfin arrivés devant notre salle de cours, Rebekah passa devant nous pour ouvrir la porte et c'est avec horreur que je découvris que le professeur d'histoire et les autres élèves étaient déjà présents. Il eut un silence de mort dans la classe, notre professeur Alaric Saltzman nous regarda stupéfait._

-Bonjour Monsieur. Salua Rebekah.

- Bonjour. En retard dès le premier jour d'école. Nous réprimanda Alaric.

- Nous sommes désolés. S'excusa Kol.

- Allez-vous asseoir. Nous ordonna Alaric.

_Kol se dirigea vers le fond de la salle, je pus voir Matt et Bonnie me regarder avec incompréhension, je suppliais intérieurement le Seigneur que cette journée finisse enfin. Kol m'installa sur une chaise et s'assit près de moi tandis que Rebekah s'assit devant nous à côté d'un des quaterbacks de l'équipe de foot du lycée. Rebekah me rendit mon sac et mit ma chaise roulante de côté. Je sentis mon phone vibrer, je me dépêchais de trouver mon téléphone dans mon sac et vit que c'était un message de Bonnie._

_**De : **__Bonnie_

_**A : **__Caroline_

_**Message : **__Qui est-ce ? Tes nouveaux amis ? Tu n'as pas fait signe de vie pendant tout l'été._

_**De :**__ Caroline_

_**A :**__ Bonnie_

_**Message :**__ Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ok ? Et c'est une longue histoire._

_**De : **__Bonnie_

_**A :**__ Caroline_

_**Message :**__ Ouais tout ce que je vois c'est que tu nous as zappés pendant tout l'été et qu'à la rentrée tu fais une arrivée remarquée dans les bras de ton petit copain. Tu n'es plus mon amie de toute manière, bonne chance avec tes nouveaux amis. _

_J'échangeais des messages avec Bonnie, elle était en colère contre moi parce que je n'avais pas été présente pendant l'été mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle oublie que j'ai perdu mon petit-ami il y'a cinq mois et que j'ai eu un grave accident qui a failli me coûter mais qui m'a rendu paralysé à tout jamais. Que j'arrive ce matin avec des étrangers fait de moi une mauvaise amie. Non mais je rêve ou c'est le monde à l'envers ? Rebekah se retourna vers nous pour me faire un sourire et se retourna pour suivre le cours, elle resta sage jusqu'à la fin du cours, tandis que Kol n'arrêtait pas de me distraire, me parlant de sa famille, de ses passions, en gros il n'a fait que parler de lui quoi mais je le trouvais très amusant, il avait réussi à me faire rire pendant tout le cours d'histoire, même qu'Alaric, d'ordinaire si bon observateur, ne remarqua pas que je ne suivais pas son cours et que je bavardais, faut dire aussi que Kol et moi nous chuchotions et étant donné que nous étions au fond de la salle, difficile de nous entendre ou de nous voir._

_Deux heures après on sonna la fin du cours d'Histoire, les élèves s'agitaient préparant déjà leurs affaires prêt à sortir de la classe._

-Hep ! Asseyez-vous. Je vais vous donner des recherches à faire pour le prochain cours, vous vous mettrez par trois. Formez vos groupes et avancez pour prendre votre sujet.

- Facile, nous sommes tous les trois ensembles, je vais prendre notre sujet de recherche. Déclara Rebekah avant de se lever de son siège et d'aller prendre le sujet de recherche d'histoire.

_Rebekah revint vers nous avec un bout de papier en mains, un large sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. _

-On va devoir travailler sur la reine Marie-Antoinette de France, sujet relativement facile lorsqu'on a chez soi une antiquité tel que mon frère. Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Et si on allait manger ? Suggéra Kol.

- D'accord mais tu ne me soulèves pas jusqu'à la cafétéria comme tout à l'heure. Je vais y aller sur ma chaise roulante.

- Très bien mais je te pousse. Concéda-t-il en y mettant une condition.

- Ok. Soupirai-je.

_Il prit ma chaise roulante, la déplia, me souleva de mon siège pour me mettre sur ma chaise, puis nous allions tous les trois à la cafétéria. Rebekah tenant toujours mon sac, ils étaient tous les deux très gentils avec moi. On s'installa sur une table à quatre, je vis mon ancien groupe d'amis : Elena, Stefan, Matt, Jeremy et Bonnie me regarder. _

-Que veulent manger les demoiselles ici présentes ? Nous demanda Kol.

- Juste une salade pour moi avec un yaourt nature. Dit Rebekah.

- Un cheeseburger et un soda. Dis-je à mon tour.

- C'est enregistré. Rigola Kol avant de nous laisser et d'aller prendre nos commandes.

- Ce sont tes amis derrière nous ? M'interrogea Rebekah en parlant de mes anciens amis.

- Ils ne veulent plus être mes amis, ils sont en colère contre moi parce que cet été j'ai pris un peu mes distances avec eux et que ce matin en cours, je sois arrivée dans les bras de ton frère. Répondis-je explicitement.

- Je vois mais tu avais bien des raisons pour prendre tes distances pendant l'été n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui bien sûr, je venais de perdre mon petit-ami dans un accident de voiture et an plus de ça je devais apprendre à vivre en fauteuil roulant. C'était déjà douloureux de perdre celui que tu aimes et si à ça s'ajoute une paralysie définitive des membres inférieurs alors c'est bien plus douloureux et je pensais qu'ils comprendraient cela. Expliquai-je fondant en larmes.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas réveiller des souvenirs douloureux. Je ne savais pas, pardonne-moi. Aujourd'hui je cumule les gaffes avec toi apparemment. S'excusa-t-elle vraiment peinée de ma situation.

_J'essuyais mes larmes et me forçais de sourire._

-Tu n'étais pas au courant, ce n'est pas grave. L'assurai-je.

_Au même moment, Kol revint avec nos commandes, il tenait sans difficulté trois plateaux dans ses mains, on aurait dit un serveur professionnel, il avançait vers nous avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il était vraiment charmant et je pense que si j'avais eu un frère, j'aurai voulu qu'il soit comme Kol, fou, drôle et un peu narcissique mais je pense que c'est ce qui fait son charme. Rebekah a vraiment de la chance d'avoir un frère comme lui. Avec un frère comme lui, difficile de s'ennuyer à la maison. _

_Il déposa les plateaux sur notre table, mettant le plateau respectif de chacun devant lui. Il s'était pris lui aussi un cheeseburger mais au lieu d'un, il y'en avait deux, ainsi qu'un grand soda et un fondant au chocolat._

-Je parie que vous étiez en train de parler de moi. Blagua Kol.

- Oui tu as tout à fait raison, on se disait que tu étais le frère le plus idiot de toute la terre. Le taquina Rebekah.

- Arrête de le cacher, je sais que tu m'aimes alors dis-le. La taquina-t-il à son tour.

- Plutôt crevez. Pouffa de rire Rebekah.

_***J'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre. Bisous et à la prochaine.**_


End file.
